She Sits, & She Waits
by AfterShockk
Summary: Can Azula hold herself together, with her peronality slowing splitting in two?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SINCE I'm **_**not **_**Mike, Bryan, **_**nor**_** am I the nickelodeon cooperation, I do not own anything Avatar related. BUT I DOWN OWN A 5 DOLLAR FOOTLONG and two annoying cats.. -_-**

Sitting on metal bed, the princess began to review her plan for escape and exacting her revenge. She knew where she was going, the fire nation colonies near the earth kingdom. It'd wouldn't be hard to get there; nor would finding a suitable home. She overheard the prison guards talking about the Ozai supporting rebels near that area and over seventy-five percent of them were trying to fight the fire nation.

After getting to her location she knew she needed the gather information about her multiple targets. Near the top of her list, the avatar (she would exact her revenge on him even if she had to get to his next reincarnation), Fire-Lord Zuko (whom she often referred to as ZuZu), and at the top of her kill list was the water tribe peasant girl, whom which she didn't even bother to remember the name of.

Thirdly she would alter her plan as necessary to destroy her targets one by one. Her actual list (which she nonchalantly recited daily to make she she'd never forget) listed well over twenty people. She wanted her revenge and rotting in that damn prison cell would not help her succeed at getting what she wanted. Retribution. Retribution for her rightful place as a leader on the thrown, becoming the first and _best_ fire-lady on the thrown. Retribution for her father his bending being removed for unjust reasons (in her eyes) Retribution for her lost Dai Li agent who lost their job. She knew what she wanted and _how_ she wanted it done, even in her prison cell azula had her wits about her and for her that was her most dangerous feature. So now she sits and awaits her opportunity to leap. But like a good actress she never goes out of character.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing y'allzzzz

The days passed with no eventful happenings. People came to visit their loved ones and see how they are doing. Most would share loving stories about their children and their children's accomplishments. Azula did not have that luxury, she had no one to come and visit her. She was alone, there was changing that. Unlike other she did not _have_ a cell mate, no one to talk to (even if she _had_ a cellmate she wouldn't talk to it, but sharing the cell with another living being would have not been bad) or at least complain about.

Day by day she rehearsed her evil plans for escape and revenge, but yet something in the back of her brain was going against her. She could feel her personality splitting in two, the good and the evil. Her evil side grew weaker day by day, she tried her hardest to fight the deterioration of her evil; but yet, the good side told her revenge was not worth it.

The one thing she valued the most, what Azula, Azula was fading and fading fast. Her wits. She could feel the turmoil within herself tear her personality apart. She couldn't stand the agony it put her through. Making her laugh at getting revenge and cry from losing her rightful place an heir to the royal thrown.

"_I was royalty" _she thought_, "No I am this not way royalty should be treated."_

"_I did attempt to end the avatar cycle" _she thought after

"_NO!"_ she said to herself enraged at how she thought.

"_Azula, you mustn't give into the purest thoughts!"_ she fought back mentally

"_Azula what you did was wrong, the Southern Water Tribe girl was nice enough to spare your life! And you repay her by plotting her death!"_

"_Azula you know as was as anyone else she is weak and inferior!" _

Her head began to shake with disbelief, the conflicting thoughts nearly causing her to scream. Tears strode down her face she knew they all deserved what they'd get eventually! A horrific though went through her mind this _did _cause her to scream, and scream very loud.

"_What if you get? You will __**die here!**__" _

This threw her over the edge; she screamed a blood curdling scream loud enough to make everyone else shudder. She began rabidly fire bending screaming and crying, six years it had been! Yet, she had never seen the light of day once! She stopped counting the days long ago her dreams of rescue left with her sanity. She knew her conflicting thoughts were too much for her brain to handle! She couldn't, she wouldn't!

"No" she said stopping her cries, and bending.

"I will not give into this peasant urges to of defeat. I _will _ escape and I _will_ get my revenge as well as my retribution." She said coldly. "When I am done, there will no longer be an avatar on this earth."

She noted mentally, "_even if it kills me."_


End file.
